


Whispers in the Dark

by SorceressStrange



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressStrange/pseuds/SorceressStrange
Summary: One day, the same day ever year, Stephen Strange would suddenly disappear. There would be no sign of him until he'd reappear the next day. After five years of mourning the loss of Stephen, only to get him back and get the relationship they both wanted, Wong wants to find out why Stephen is behaving the way he does before he possibly loses him again.An angst with a happy ending birthday fic for our Sorcerer Supreme! Happy Birthday Stephen Strange!
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I know this account has been quiet for a while now. I wish it wasn't but physical health, mental health problems mixed with writer's block is a horrible mix. This idea came to me a few weeks ago randomly and as I really wanted to do something, again, for Stephen's birthday; this is the result. Hopefully this will try to break down the writer's block I'm dealing with.
> 
> As is stated in my profile, I am multi-shipper for Doctor Strange. So if you come here expecting IronStrange, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed with this fic. Don't like the ship, then don't read. This is my first attempt at WongStrange. I'd love to try more someday although I have other ideas for other ships in mind. Hopefully soon!
> 
> For those of you who are still here, I hope you enjoy reading it :)  
> Happy 90th Birthday Stephen Strange!
> 
> The title of this fic is from the song of the same name by Skillet.

_No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars._

_Hear the whispers in the dark._

_No, you'll never be alone. When darkness come you know I'm never far._

_Hear the whispers in the dark._

Wong had noticed it. It had been difficult not to. Stephen Strange had definitely made his presence known when he first came to Kamar-Taj almost ten years ago. Gods, had it truly been _that_ long? For Stephen to suddenly go silent, disappear in fact, was truly concerning. Then again, there was the decimation… The world and its citizens hadn’t been able to go back to the state of normality it had been in before Thanos arrived. Even now, months after those who had fallen victim to his snap had been returned… Things were still not the _normal_ everyone wished they had been able to get back all this time. There was a heavy, constant tension present in the atmosphere. An ever-present fear of another Thanos arriving. Terror at the possibility of another decimation to occur. Or worse, in fact. He wasn’t sure he wanted to endure another five years of such pain. Misery. Grieving. Uncertainty. Just the thought of it was enough to send a shiver down his spine that rocked his entire body. Breaking Wong out of the darkest of thoughts as he wandered through the hallways of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum that night.

It was more than the sudden surge of _work_ that was needed to be done when the decimation had occurred. The race to find out who had disappeared. Check on the world beyond the walls of the Sanctum and Kamar-Taj to see what was happening in the world. Ensure they could continue to protect the world from mystical threats despite the cut in the number of Sorcerers they had left. Then there was trying to convince those wanting to leave that their presence was needed here. They couldn’t refuse their requests. Some were terrified of the future. Students who once thought themselves to be invincible found themselves with a reality check and wanted to leave. Others wanted to leave simply to learn if their loved ones had been taken in the snap. Some had returned. A few had taken their lives when they found family homes bare. Televisions playing to empty rooms. Some even ransacked by looters who had discovered the house was now empty and the property was theirs for the taking.

It had piled up and piled up and piled up. So much agony. Heartbreak. Utter devastation across the universe. The smallest spark light coming from those who were lucky enough to have not suffered any sort of tragedy in the snap but were unable to say anything to help those had. It was something the remaining masters at Kamar-Taj had noticed with Wong. The stoic former librarian appeared stable on the surface. Stood strong. Unrelenting in the need to bring a sense of normality to Kamar-Taj. Ultimately taking over the lead Stephen had once been placed in with the passing of The Ancient One. But it was the sparkle of tears threatening to break him down whenever Stephen was mentioned amongst the Sorcerers. The way he would excuse himself when conversation would last longer than his heart could bear to listen to. Needing to hide in the shadows. Away from prying eyes so he could release the heartache he was enduring.

Wong hadn’t expected to fall for him. The American with a not so great sense of humour Wong had come to learn was actually a defence mechanism he would use to cover discomfort. He was overflowing with arrogance when they had first met. But as Stephen had continued to study under The Ancient One, Wong had watched the man transform into the man he found himself in love with today. He was still arrogant at times, but beneath the ego and moments of defensiveness… Wong had discovered a man with a kind heart and limitless generosity. There was still that ego of his and perhaps his arrogance was actually just confidence, but Wong had found it difficult for even himself to not admit Stephen was a good-looking man.

After The Ancient One’s death, Wong had volunteered to stay with Stephen in the New York Sanctum. To help him with protecting the Sanctum but to act as a mentor as well. In the months leading up to Thanos, the masters had noticed how close the two were getting with each other. A _blind_ few claiming it was simply the close relationship of a mentor and his student. Trying to prove they were right with a few anecdotes of past students who had grown close with their mentors but had gone on to marry others. Some even staying at Kamar-Taj to continue their studies and raise a family. But this wasn’t that. They knew. They’d caught the two staring longingly at the other. Bashfully looking away when they would feel the other’s gaze on them until eventually, they simply stared. The two gradually sitting closer to each other. It was no longer on opposite ends of the room. Or separate studies. Opposite sides of the table. They were soon sitting beside each other on the furniture around the Sanctum. Sitting together at the corner of the table in the kitchen. Elbows touching as they shared tubs of ice cream and criticised the flavouring. Wong still hid away in his own study to continue his logs on events taking place, especially those concerning Stephen. It was a book Stephen had many a time since tried to take a peek at. Curious to see what Wong was writing about him. During these times, Stephen would still find a way to be _with_ him. Either by leaning against the doorframe of the room or creating a gateway directly to Wong. Sometimes hanging through to talk or offer food. Other times simply to have him close by as he studied in another room.

Even apart, those unaware of the development had noticed certain changes at the mere mention of the other’s name. The way their eyes would dilate. The sudden smile they would give and praise they would comment. Especially with Wong. The masters had grown used to his comments and occasional criticism of Stephen but had picked up on the transformation of his words. Softly spoken words of praise. Encouragement. Curiosity. The blush in their cheeks when they’d realise what they’d spoken and the wide-eyed surprise of their company.

But not everything had been so sunshine and rainbows with their _relationship_. With the knowledge of threats looming on the horizon, they both had found themselves injured in fights brought to them by other worldly beings. Injuries that would mean they relied on the other to be the doctor. Something Wong enjoyed watching as Stephen basked at the thought of being able to perform medical duties once again. Even if it was something as simple as cleaning a wound and applying a dressing. As things progressed, they’d found themselves being more tender towards the others. Even the occasional scalding over the other performing such reckless behaviour. Even if it meant they succeeded. The concern and care oozing out their complaints was evident for both. The lingering touches of fingertips on forearms. Wong feeling a twinge pain stab at his heart one evening as he watched Stephen kneel before him. His hands trembling over a recently cleaned wound. Circling the cut on his skin as he had mumbled words to himself. But the twitch of pain Wong saw in Stephen’s eyes. The spark of anger he quickly put out before it could explode out of him. He knew what it was. An obsession Stephen had been able to quash through his time at Kamar-Taj but it still pained him to a degree.

He wanted to feel. He wanted the shaking the stop. The nerves in his hand to be fixed so he could feel again. So he could _feel him._ He wanted to feel his skin against his. Even if it was the feather light touch of a fingertip on his wrist. Wong couldn’t suppress the shiver he felt rush through him at the thought of it. But the trembling of broken hands and bruised ego of a man refused such a precious gift.

Stephen had pulled his hand away from Wong’s arm. Making a fist with the same hand before pulling his arm away. The younger man looking up at Wong before sheepishly looking away and apologising. Gathering the used medical supplies and disposing of them before excusing himself. Neither man would mention it ever since.

Despite that moment, their friendship grew stronger. Blossoming into so much more. Whispers of ‘old married couple’ started make the rounds amongst the Sorcerers at Kamar-Taj who would catch them squabbling. Sometimes on serious topics but often it was a complaint about a cupboard door being left open. A freeze door not completely shut, the ice cream! To some it had been confusing for them to see. Others simply smiled and laughed at their antics. It had been during one of their ice cream discussions that Wong had noticed the way Stephen’s eyes would study his face. Taking in every inch of skin he could see. The deep brown of his eyes before they would suddenly fixate on his lips. Wong watched, feeling how hot he suddenly became as he watched Stephen swallow hard. His own eyes fixated with his long neck. In a second, both had realised they were staring at the other. Both gazes shot up to meet the other. Their breaths caught in their throats. There was only two ways out of this moment, they knew it. An awkward backing off or to follow the desires of their heart. They both knew now that they felt the same way. They only needed to act on it. But they hadn’t anticipated a third option. A disturbance. A knock at the kitchen door and an apprentice nervously asking for Wong’s help with a book. The two men had given each other a soft smile as Wong had gotten to his feet and left the room. Leaving Stephen alone to mentally kick himself and poke at the ice cream left over in the tub.

Things seemed to be reaching a tipping point. More time was spent giving each other lustful looks. Afraid to act on their feelings for fear of screwing up something wonderful.

But then, Thanos arrived.

That day had been simply chaos. Stephen had gotten out of bed a little crankier than normal Wong had noticed. Lunchtime came around and Stephen was heading out to get lunch for them. Continuing his cranky mood. Hoping Wong would have fallen for it as he planned to surprise him when he got back with one of those large cupcakes Wong had eyed up during one of their walks in the village. The frustration of not making a move was getting them both. They both needed to address the friction between them. Wong had played that day over and over and over in his head countless times. Trying to work out if there had been some other way that the day’s events could have been resolved some other way.

Not with him being knocked out during a stand-off with Ebony Maw. The last thing he saw was Stephen attacking The Maw before Wong’s vision had blurred and darkened. When he awoke, neither Stephen nor The Maw were in sight. All that was left behind from their fight were tossed aside bricks and a hole in the road with snapped wires left behind. Stephen and the Time Stone were gone….

He’d been able to get to Tony and Bruce before Cull Obsidian could have killed the Iron Avenger but as soon as Tony took to the skies. Wong knew. It was all making sense. Stephen had been trapped. Caught. Taken hostage and was now in the ship that was leaving Earth’s atmosphere… And he could do nothing to help. Wong had lowered his head. Closing his eyes as Bruce continued to poke at the severed hand with his shoe.

On their way back to the Sanctum, Bruce told of how Stephen suddenly shot through the park. The ‘kid’ had chased after him but they hadn’t seen either of them since. Wong wanted to desperately chase after them. But he had no idea what the ship looked like on the inside. All he could do was hope that Tony and ‘the kid’ had been able to get to Stephen and save him from whatever evil they planned to do to him.

He’d been relieved that Bruce had gotten a plan of his own to continue his fight. Leaving him alone to defend the Sanctum. Gather masters to help repair it and inform them of the situation. No one spoke a word as they worked in the Sanctum. Wong ignoring the sympathetic looks he was being given by a few of them as they watched him struggle with his need to find Stephen and his sworn duty to the Sanctum. Stephen would want him there. Out of harm’s way. Protecting the Sanctum. Wong knew Stephen would have blamed himself if Wong would have followed him and the Sanctum had been attacked in their absence. He knew Stephen didn’t need any more pain… But the longer time went on, the worse it was getting for Wong.

After a while, Wong had excused himself from the masters as they continued their clearing of the mess in the Sanctum. Taking a moment for himself in the en-suite bathroom to his bedroom. Wong threw cold water onto his face. Scrubbing away the dust and dirt from his skin. His mind racing with scenarios. Each one worse than the other. Stephen was alive, he had to be! They wanted the Time Stone but Stephen was cunning. Wong couldn’t deny it. No matter how annoying Stephen could be at times and the ‘in the moment’ plans he would come up with, the man was immensely clever. He’d find a way out and get back. In the meantime, all Wong could do was continue protecting the Sanctum and wait for him.

And so, he waited… And waited… Waited… Waited for any sign of Stephen. The silence was becoming unbearable. Weighing down on his shoulders. Crushing his heart. He prayed he would wake up. That this was some sort of Nightmare. That the demon himself had gotten through his protection spells and had gotten inside his head. Saw how much of Stephen was there. His desires. His love for him and was now torturing him with such terrifying scenarios. Empowering himself with Wong’s weakness.

But the nightmare came true. As Wong walked down the main staircase in the Sanctum’s foyer… The screaming started. Screams of terror. Pain. Devastation. Screeches of cars. The clash of metal on metal. Explosions as a helicopter close by crashed into one of the buildings that towered over the rest. It was like that morning was replaying for real. Recalling the moment when the ship had arrived just round the corner. This was just so much worse. Wong raced towards the front doors. Opening both doors and barely making it a step outside when he found a car racing towards the other that had crashed that morning. No driver at the wheel. No one inside the car in fact as it crashed into the other car. He looked around and watched as people disappeared before his eyes. An elderly man trying to hurry down the street turned to ash before Wong’s eyes. His wooden walking aid hit the floor with a clatter. Wong catching the ching sound as the metallic badge nailed into the stick hit the floor.

Apprentices from Kamar-Taj charged through the gateway between the Sanctum and Kamar-Taj moments later. Their faces pure white in horror. Eyes wide in fear. Babbling nonsense as they attempted to tell Wong what was happening. As masters entered the Sanctum through the same gateway. Quick and coherent with their words as they explained to Wong what had happened. Sorcerers were disappearing. They could sense no magic being used. No intruder had been detected or found in the grounds. Whatever had happened, was happening _everywhere_. The world was being torn apart. Becoming misty with the ash of the fallen as it swirled on a breeze… And there was still no sign of Stephen.

In the chaos of trying to help those who remained at Kamar-Taj, Wong had spent most of the time in the New York Sanctum. Having been assigned as the new master of the Sanctum, it was now his duty to take on all the tasks he and Stephen would share between them. It had been two months before Wong was visited by Stark. The Avenger explained what had happened. What Stephen had said. His final words before confirming that Stephen had _died_. There had been a sense of bitterness he had picked up on in Stark’s words. But Wong had found his strength draining from him. His heart cold and broken. Saying nothing even as Stark said his goodbyes and left. Leaving him to come to terms with what he had been told. To accept the loneliness he now faced with Stephen truly gone.

The next five years felt like five lifetimes. Each day, Wong continued to ponder if he was in one Nightmare’s tortuous webs. Wishing in face that it was true. Nightmare’s twisted games would be less painful than what he was currently facing. At least then, with Stephen _gone_ , he knew the Sorcerer would be in the waking world. Anxiously trying to find a way to free him from Nightmare’s venomous hold. Even that was a sweet dream Wong could only wish of having. Instead, he hid his emotions away as best he could from those who saw him. Continued to guard the Sanctum and help those at Kamar-Taj.

For five years. Five long. Dark. Lonely. Painful years.

Masters at Kamar-Taj had noticed the pain Wong was trying to mask. It was hard not to. They offered to help him. Help him move on even. Wong couldn’t decide if he wanted to move on. Stephen had been a ghost in his heart and soul for so long now. Realising how much he truly missed him. His antics. Wishing he could see that confident stride as he crossed from one side of the Chamber of Relics to the other. The attempts he would make to peek over Wong’s shoulder to see what exactly Wong was writing about. The gateways Stephen would lean through to offer food or to talk. Attempt another joke to make him laugh. The way they would find complete comfort in the two being together, reading in a room. Savouring the silence. The sound of the other’s relaxed breathing. The gentle scrape of pages being turned. The smell of incense in the room. The Cloak silently moving throughout the Sanctum before finding comfort itself in the room with the two Sorcerers.

The idea of moving on sparked a fear in Wong. He feared he would forget Stephen. Forget his face. The rumble of his voice. The smile he would give him. That last lustful look he had given him the day before Thanos arrived. The shudder his body made as they had gotten close. Feeling the heat of his breath against his cheek. The soft smack of his lips. He wished he could feel the tremble of his hands once more. Gaze into those mesmerising eyes and watch them slowly melt into varying colours as the sun set. Wishing he could just watch the soft blues of day turn to deep greens of night. Stare at the silver streaks of hair on his temples. Catch the occasional shine of a pure white hair amongst the grey… But then it only reminded him of the opportunities missed. The opportunities lost. Why were they both so nervous to suggest taking things further when they both clearly knew that they felt the same way?

But then… Could he have handled _that_ heartbreak as well as he was without them taking that step further?

It was a thought that made his stomach churn. Give his heart even more pain than he was already suffering with. More thoughts raced through his mind. There was no way he could have thought he had somehow gotten lucky as to avoid that pain but those missed opportunities was he? As Wong stood outside Stephen’s study one day, he knew he was wrong. They _should_ have done something. Him. Stephen. He stood still in the hallway. Thinking of what they could have done. What they could have said. What they could have shared. _All of that_ would have been worth _every second_ of agony that would have been brought to him. Just to feel Stephen’s lips on his. His hands on his body. To feel his body against his. Imagining what it would feel like to hear a soft moan in his ear…

He looked down at the book he held in his arms. Forcing himself out of just another fantasy he had found himself imagining all these years. The student down in the foyer would most likely come up to find him. He didn’t want to try and explain the reason behind the lateness of the student returning to their teacher. He didn’t need another pitiful look.

Wong had taken only one step forward when screaming came again. A sudden wave hit him like a punch to the gut. Winding him. The book hit the floor as Wong panted heavily. Hearing the student downstairs franticly call for him. There were a few seconds of hesitation as Wong feared what might have happened… Don’t say _it_ happened again!... An explosion was heard in the distance somewhere. If Wong was correct, somewhere in the direction of the Avengers Compound…. What was happening?! He moved to make his way down to the foyer when he heard the fizz of a gateway forming. The darkened hallway illuminated with a golden glow. Wong turned slowly. Bracing himself for an attack when the mist filled out the ring and Stephen Strange stepped through. The decaying ruins of Titan behind him with the rusty looking sky and floating debris. A few members of the Guardians of the Galaxy stood waiting alongside a teenager in an iron suit. Was that ‘the kid’? He didn’t need to know right now. Not with Stephen standing before him.

His heart pounded in his chest. Were those tears in Stephen’s eyes? Not sad tears… But, relief. Happiness. Was he actually there? Stephen had simply smiled as he stood there. That same smile that warmed Wong’s heart. His heart starting to race with hope that he wasn’t dreaming. Watching a hard swallow race down Stephen’s neck before he huffed out a short laugh.

That could have been the moment. It would have been cheesy. Like something out of a soppy rom-com movie. He could have run to Stephen. Or Stephen could have run to him. They could have run together and met halfway. Come together with a heated kiss. Breathless whispers of apologies and thankfulness that he had been returned to him. But Wong found himself frozen to the spot. That was pure fantasy. A sweet dream. _Now_ this was Nightmare’s doing. His strongest desire to have Stephen returned to him. Confessions of love. Of need. Of desire.

He waited for the man before him to disappear again. Turn to ash. Crumble away before he could even touch him.

He was going to wake up any second now.

Stephen swallowed again. His face turning serious.

_Any second now, demon…_

Long legs covered the distance between them in four strides.

_He was going to die…_

Stephen’s eyes focused on Wong’s as the Sorcerer came to a stop by him. His hands rising.

_This was it…_

Wong’s gaze flittered down at Stephen’s hands. His scarred hands were still moving. Seemed so life like. His eyes came back up to meet Stephen’s. Holding his breath. Hoping this would be it…

Till he felt Stephen’s hands grip his biceps. The serious look on his face tainted with a flash of something else. Fear? Hesitation?... Guilt? Stephen swallowed again, his head tilted a little to his right as he finally spoke, softly,

“This is real,” _How did he know?!_ “I’m really here. Nightmare doesn’t have you trapped.”

Stephen smiled as he felt Wong’s body soften in his hold. The shorter man blinking quickly. Batting back tears as he listened to all Stephen had to say. The Avengers had successfully reversed what had happened five years ago. Bu a Thanos from the past was now in the present and attempting to repeat the snap but with more dire consequences to the universe. He needed his help, the help of other Sorcerers, to gather an army from across the universe. To bring them to the Avengers compound to face Thanos’s army. There would be a time for _everything_ else later. Right now, they needed to prevent another decimation from taking place.

Just as the two had come together again, they were immediately separated with the charge into battle. Stephen had disappeared from Wong’s sight completely. Unaware of his struggles he was facing. Dividing his attention on what was happening in battle, protecting himself and those around him while waiting for the moment when one decision would decide the outcome for all. Wong had fought hard to protect the apprentices that stuck by his side. Following in his steps as they all raised shields to protect their allies from the attacks that rained down over them from Thanos’s ship.

For every Outrider they cut down, more seemed to take its place. It seemed to be a never-ending battle. Wong gripped the sword in his hand as it glowed orange. Magical sparks warm against his skin as he stood in front of two apprentices. One covering under some wreckage with another who fought to stop the bleeding from an attack. The two watching as Wong stood in front of them. Ready to fight until the end to protect them from the group of Outriders charging their way. Dagger like teeth bare. Growling and racing towards them when their hands disintegrated. Their arms following. Their heads caved in as their bodies crumbled away. Each of them brushing Wong’s face only with the breeze that continued to flow from their charge. Closing his eyes as their remains brushed his face. Flying up into the air before disappearing entirely. There would be no left-over smog of ashes. The skies were clearing. The battlefield was emptying of all enemies, leaving behind a field of survivors and those who had fallen. All eyes turning towards the dying form of Tony Stark.

With Stark dead, respects were paid towards the fallen Avenger. The hero who saved a universe. Heroes took a knee, the silence only broken by the sobbing and whimpering of those who were close to him. But they all had to make a move. The threat from Thanos was over. They were going to be okay. Now they needed to rebuild. Bring the world as close to normality as they possibly could. The world was now a different place for those who had returned. They were going to need help. Stephen gathered the Sorcerers that have survived. Happy to see many were still with them but saddened still at those that were still lost. Wong was instructed to take them all back to Kamar-Taj, Stephen needed to stay behind and provide passage to those who had crossed galaxies to reach Earth. He hesitated to return to Kamar-Taj. Looking down on the body of Tony Stark as Pepper remained by his side. His body shaking slightly with the overwhelming guilt he felt inside. His voice broken as he almost croaked,

“My sincerest sympathies for you and your daughter,”

Wong stood in the courtyard at Kamar-Taj, waiting for Stephen’s return. Waiting for as long as it would take. He knew there were a number of groups that needed help with getting _home_. To gather their dead and take with them for a proper burial. The sun was rising in Kathmandu when the hiss of the gateway forming forced Wong to turn around. Watching as he was given a glimpse into the remains of the Avengers Compound once more. Hearing the soft gentle taps of boots hitting stone. When the gateway collapsed in on itself and before him stood Stephen Strange. His back to Wong. His head appearing to be facing down. The Cloak shivering slightly as Stephen must have returned his Sling Ring to its place on his belt. When the Sorcerer lifted his head and was met with a view of the mountains at sunrise.

He couldn’t describe the joy in his heart at that moment. The bronze skies slowly brightening as the sun rose. Hearing the birds awaken for a new day. So much cheerful bird song echoing all around him. The chatter of people beyond the walls of Kamar-Taj. The chill of a breeze that blew softly from the East. Stephen inhaled deeply. Closing his eyes for a second. Taking in everything he could feel. Reaffirming the belief in his mind that they had won. They were alive. There was no darkness. No emptiness. No cold touch of death on his heart. He was alive. His heart pounding in his chest. He could see the world around him as he took in the beauty of the mountains in the distance. He could smell it in the flowers nearby. The cooking in the kitchen not too far away. Feel it as the breeze blew in stronger for a moment, whipping his cheeks with a harsh icy touch. Softened by the warmth of the sun shining down over Kamar-Taj that morning. He could hear it in the bird song. And a baby cry? He looked to his right. Hearing the wail of a new-born. He couldn’t recall a baby announcement before the decimation. At least there had been some joy in those agonising five years.

Stephen turned to head for the library. Pivoting gently on his right hell when he found Wong stood patiently waiting for him once more. He smiled softly. His heart racing seeing Wong again. At peace. But he knew the agony he had been through. The pain he had put him through. He swallowed gently. His smile wavering as he approached Wong on the walkway that ran around the courtyard. The younger man coming to a stop at the bottom of the three wooden steps leading to the walkway. Placing his left foot on the first step as Wong continued to stare at him. Stephen sniffed gently, clearing his throat before he asked,

“Are you hurt?”

Wong shook his head. Eyes studying Stephen’s face. Noticing the few injuries he had taken. His eyebrow darkening with the blood that had dried there,

“But you are,” Wong stated, continuing to study his face for more than injuries now. Bringing his gaze back to Stephen’s eyes as the man nodded. Wong noticing the shudder in his body. Adrenaline wearing off from the fight? Was he cold? Was there another injury? A far worser injury he was hiding from him? Stephen shook his head and answered the thoughts in Wong’s mind,

“It’s a few cuts and scrapes. Nothing requiring a trip to a hospital.”

Wong hesitated for a moment. He couldn’t recall Stephen mentioning he had successfully read someone’s mind before he had been taken from him…

“I’d predict they are currently busy with other problems,” Wong suggested, seeing Stephen nod and confirm,

“They are,”

Wong squinted his eyes. About to ask how he knew when Stephen answered before he could utter a word,

“I can tell you what happened over some tea, if you’re willing to hear me out,”

Wong stayed still for a moment. Simply studying. Repeating Stephen’s words through his mind a few times. Seeing the way Stephen was rapidly growing tense and anxious as he waited for his answer… Wong nodded.

Something was different. Had something happened during their resurrection to cause this change in him? The confidence seemed such a distant memory now compared to the unsure man that stood before him. Wong’s heart twisted with pain as Stephen gave a smile he hadn’t seen. Ever. One that came with a breathy, momentary chuckle. Full of relief and thankfulness. Stephen didn’t say another word. The watery eyes he saw bubble up was yet another sign to cause him concern. He wasn’t granted the chance to ask anything else as Stephen climbed the few steps and led the way to the library. Greeting the newly appointed librarian as they passed through to the gateway connecting to the New York Sanctum.

Wong stayed by Stephen’s side. Watching as he took in the foyer. Sensing his mind easing. A feeling of comfort swallowing him whole as he felt home again. His body relaxing. But it didn’t last long. There was something he needed to say. Something he needed to do before he lost his chance and some other timeline reared its ugly head. He didn’t dare glance back over his shoulder. Continuing to pray to the Vishanti that Wong was still there. Still following him as he walked away and headed for the kitchen. But every inch of the Sanctum he passed; he couldn’t help but feel comfort in knowing he was at least home. Feeling both relief and anxiety at hearing Wong’s footsteps following close behind him.

Stephen hadn’t even been able to touch the teapot when Wong reached out for it. Their fingers softly brushing together. He couldn’t feel a thing but that didn’t stop the soft gasp he made. Swallowing as Wong spoke gently,

“Your injuries need cleaning.”

“It’s nothing serious. They can wait. I’d rather talk with you first.” Stephen whispered back with a fragility that pushed Wong’s concern to the brink of paranoia. Wong nodded slowly. He wasn’t going to win this,

“Sit down,” He said instead, “I will prepare it.”

Stephen nodded. Pulling his hands away and turning away from Wong without even a glance. The Cloak peeled itself away from Stephen to hover by the space next to him that had always been free. Wong always taking the chair on Stephen’s left side. Staying close by as Stephen slowly sat down.

Time seemed to slow for a moment. Every sound Wong made as he made tea echoed in Stephen’s mind. Triggering countless scenes in his mind that he had witnessed years before. Stephen brushed his trembling hands together slowly, nervously. Staring down at them. Afraid to look anywhere else as he listened to Wong make the tea. His heart picking up pace, threatening to break free of his rib cage as Wong finished making their tea. Picking up the two cups and bringing them over to the table. Setting one cup down beside Stephen’s left wrist. Watching the Sorcerer as he stopped rubbing his hands together. Seeming to hold his breath as he heard another cup be placed on the table right beside his. The chair next to Stephen was pulled back and Wong took his place again by his side.

It wasn’t until Wong had sat down in his chair and looked at Stephen again that the younger man was able to breathe properly. Hanging his head for a second until the luring the aroma of tea drew him back. Wong simply sat and watched. Still unable to believe that the man he had to believe was dead for five years was suddenly back in his life again. Sitting beside him. Heart beating. Breathing. Hands trembling. Drinking the tea he had just made. Wong was desperate to know everything that had happened. But he refused to push. Stephen was clearly struggling. It took a few minutes, but Stephen eventually began to tell Wong what had happened.

He started from the moment Wong had lost consciousness in the fight with The Maw five years ago. Covering what happened aboard the ship. The crash on Titan. Meeting the Guardians of the Galaxy. How he looked into the future and saw the one way they would win. All the different futures he had witnessed. Each one varying in their own way. Some darker, colder than others. Before he described the clash with Thanos himself and Wong heard, from Stephen himself, about his sacrifice of the Time Stone. Stephen had paused at this moment, leaning back in his chair and sliding his hands down the front of his chest. Wong watching as, inch by inch, the original Eye of Agamotto was revealed to him. The relic intact. Undamaged. Simply missing an infinity stone. Stephen had taken hold of the chain and lifted it from around his neck. Setting it down on the table before he described the decimation.

It was as though they had simply fallen asleep. But there had been an odd sensation of coming apart that had started from within. He knew he was still _there_ when he had felt his face crumbling away before suddenly… Darkness. The next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes to find himself still on Titan. But he knew immediately what had happened. Knew how much time had passed. There was time later to process that fact. At that moment he knew he had to gather an army and join the Avengers in one last battle against Thanos.

Stephen had stopped the story there. Wong knew the rest of it. There was no need to repeat tales of bloodshed and tragedy they both had just lived through. Stephen had looked at Wong for some sort of response but all he saw was a look of shock. Obviously not what Wong had expected. Stephen braced himself for a scolding. They had sworn an oath to protect the stone with their lives. Wong had nodded his head when he had repeated his words to him, words he had spoken so long ago to Stark when Wong spoke up,

“There was no other way.”

“… I expected a little more anger than that,” Stephen laughed breathlessly in disbelief. Staring at Wong as the older man shook his head,

“You saw what you saw. You did what you had to do to ensure a brighter future whatever that may have entailed for the rest of us.”

There was a quiver in Wong’s voice that he couldn’t hide. That Stephen didn’t miss. A quiver as five years of pain and grief came back to Wong that second. Realising that Stephen would have made the same move even if it meant that same pain and grief to be endured for however long Wong allowed it. For however long he lived on from that moment in time. Wong watched as Stephen saw that realisation hit Wong. Seeing the way his eyes widened slightly. Softening again as he looked away from Wong, feeling guilt for his words but it was the truth. As much as he adored Wong, he knew the universe came before them both. Wong knew it as well,

“I saw _millions_ of futures… I was ready to sacrifice myself if it meant there was a chance that you would live. Even if it meant my actions caused you such pain and grief as these past five years did. It wasn’t my intention but…” Stephen swallowed, body trembling as he repeated those few words again, “There was no other way. For that, I’m _truly_ sorry.”

This was it. For them both.

Wong couldn’t take the broken man sat before him. The man in such pain. The man he loved. He wouldn’t have it. He didn’t hate him. Didn’t blame him for what happened. He wasn’t even angry… Okay, perhaps a small part of him was angry. But as Stephen had said, there was no other way. Stephen wasn’t afraid to do what was necessary to ensure the best result was achieved. If it meant Wong had Stephen back in his life again. He was going to be grateful that he had been blessed with such a gift. To have this chance to perhaps reach for what they both had restricted themselves of for so long.

He reached out with both hands. Ever so softly sliding one beneath Stephen’s left hand. The other resting gently on top of it. Holding him tenderly. Watching as Stephen looked down at their hands. Eyes widening a little before falling shut. His body shuddering out an exhale as he hung his head. Bringing his free hand over to cover Wong’s. Wong bit his tongue for a moment. Simply watching and allowing Stephen the moment to process what was going through his mind. Allowing himself, even, the moment to finally touch Stephen again. Touch him in a way he hadn’t been able to before, before he asked,

“Why are you so unsure?” Stephen’s eyes flew open. Raising his head. Eyes darting left and right. Opening his mouth to speak when Wong continued, “In the courtyard. Even now.”

Stephen closed his mouth again. Swallowing away the dryness that suddenly constricted his throat,

“I uh…” He struggled, inhaling deeply before forcing himself to speak, “I wasn’t sure what future I was expecting to come back to. What version of you I was going to find… If you were even still here… And if you even wanted to look at me again.”

Wong nodded slowly. Taking a moment to take in everything that was masked by such few words. Looking down at their hands for a second before Stephen’s voice brought him back,

“You were the last thing on my mind before everything went dark.”

Wong caressed the trembling hand with his thumb gently. Admitting to him,

“You have not left my mind these past five years… For some time, I believed I was playing one of Nightmare’s games,”

“I would have saved you before dawn of the first day, not the day after five years if that had been the case,” Stephen almost whispered, voice heavy with promise. Wong gave a soft smile, continuing his caress of Stephen’s hands.

It was getting late at night now for them both. Stephen suddenly thinking they would both be in bed by now. Unless they’d had an unexpected guest. He looked down at their hands once again. Suddenly realising that he hadn’t pulled his hands away this time… Neither had Wong. He swallowed. Daring to look at Wong. Seeing a look in his eyes he knew was mirrored in his own. What had happened these past five years hadn’t extinguished the fire that was raging in them both. Their eyes drifting down to look at the other’s lips. Their chests heaved. Looking back into each other’s eyes. Neither could tell who moved first. The two leaning in steadily together. The first touch of their lips was soft but electrifying. The sweetest of touches. Stephen swallowed as he carefully pulled his right hand away from Wong’s hold. Reaching up to cup his cheek. Softly brushing his thumb over soft skin before both men close their eyes and deepened the next kiss.

The kitchen was silent except for the sound of soft gasps between kisses. Wong finally hearing the sound he had dreamed of when he tilted his head at the perfect angle. Hearing the approving moan Stephen gave to him when he felt their lips fit together _just right_. The younger man briefly pulling away to take in a quick breath before finding himself caught by Wong’s lips again. Grunting softly at the feel of his tongue rolling over his. His heart pounded away in his chest. His body started to heat up fast. Feeling his trousers grow tight as his cock stiffened within them. The soft squeal of Wong’s chair was heard before Stephen felt large hands take a gentle hold of his neck. The two breaking their kisses for a moment. Panting heavily together. Taking in as much air as they could as Wong caressed the delicious long neck he had longed to hold. The two men opened their eyes. Gazes meeting and then chuckles. Full of joy and relief. The brightest smiles causing the sweetest of wrinkles on their faces. Stephen’s eyes wandered over Wong’s round face. Taking in every detail as he brought his left hand to his other cheek. The two savouring the moment before Wong reminded him,

“You have injuries,”

Stephen smirked, chuckling as he replied,

“Usually it’s me that kills the mood.”

“There’s time for that,”

Stephen snorted, smirking at Wong as he pulled his head back. Nodding slowly as he agreed to allow Wong to clean him up. The two men had parted that night with reluctance. Interlocked fingers not willing to part until it was the Cloak who had tugged Stephen away. Despite five years of supposed rest, the relic they both needed to sleep. There was a future for them now.

Despite the confidence in knowing how the other felt, they both agreed to take things slow. Wong had admitted that he hadn’t been in a relationship for some time. His last relationship being in his teens that had ended rather badly to put it mildly. Stephen himself knew his track record with relationships wasn’t the greatest. Both men wanted to do this right. Started with date nights. Walks through the village. Trips out to the deli. To cafés. A newly opened ice cream parlour was one of their favourites to frequent. Getting to know the couple who owned it.

Their first time had been after fifth date. Two weeks into their relationship. The cosmos had other plans now that the snap had been reversed otherwise both men would have known that it would have been the first week. They’d waited long enough. Wong had dropped enough hints through that day to say he would be going to bed early that evening. Stephen had made sure his studies for the day had been done before he had followed Wong to his bedroom. Finding himself immediately pinned up against the door. Wong’s body pressed against his. Hands firmly holding him in place as his lips snatched his in a hard kiss. Stephen had felt his knees buckle. Unable to stop the whimper from escaping him. Feeling weak at the knees and simply following Wong’s lead as they stripped each other of their robes and managed to get onto the bed.

It wasn’t perfect. There had been a few fumbles. A touch of nervousness. It wasn’t as though either of them hadn’t been with a man before but there was something different about this between them. They both wanted this to be as good as it possibly could. Which may have been why it had turned into a hard fuck than something more romantic as they had hoped. But neither man could complain. Not when Stephen had found himself on his stomach, crying out with every slam of Wong’s hips against his arse. Feeling a thick cock slide in and out of him. Seeing stars when he felt him brush against that spot inside. His back arching with a silent cry as he came. Falling limp on the covers and sighing contently as he felt Wong come inside him. His body resting on him. Lips nipping gently at his shoulders for a moment before Wong had carefully pulled out and rolled away.

They had smiled and laughed blissfully as they laid in a tangle of legs, caressing every inch of skin they could touch. Stealing kiss after kiss. It had only been fifteen minutes before Stephen rolled Wong onto his back. Covering his body with his and began an exploration of his body. Marking his skin with wet, open kisses. Leaving marks on every part of his body Wong would make the sweetest of noises to. When he had sunk into a tight heat, Stephen had wrapped his arms around Wong’s shoulders. Burying his face into his neck. Kissing his neck as he had felt Wong’s hands press against his back. Holding him as close as possible as his legs wrapped around his lower back. A gentle nudge to the small of his back had Stephen pulling back slowly. Lifting his head away from Wong’s neck to look down on almost pure black eyes. Full of lust and need. Eyes that widened when Stephen pushed forward. Their lips parting with a deep moans and content sighs.

As Stephen set a steady pace, he closed his eyes as he felt Wong’s hands slide up into his hair. Smiling and moaning softly as Wong tugged gently on the raven strands. Turning his head towards Wong’s left arm to press a soft kiss to his wrist. Parting his lips and sucking gently on the pulse he felt there. Continuing to thrust leisurely into the man beneath him. Lowering his head to kiss Wong deeply as he picked up pace. Stealing kisses from swollen lips as Wong writhed beneath him. Digging fingernails into Stephen’s back. Clinging to him as Stephen eventually lost his rhythm. Feeling Wong tense beneath him before a long moan of his name echoed in his ear. A hand cradling the back of his head and holding close as Stephen suddenly stilled. Grunting with every wave he felt of his orgasm rock his body. His body sprawled over Wong’s as the two shared short, tender kisses and loving caresses over sweat sheened skin.

It had been wonderful. Every part of it. They were happy beyond words. Both men finding ways to make up to the other when arguments triggered a time of silence between them. Both men having to thank the Cloak for most of the reconciliations. Both had discovered a kindness in the other they hadn’t seen before. A tenderness. A vessel bursting with love they wished to give the other. It was a side of them they both felt honoured to be the only ones to witness and have. Word had quickly gotten around about their relationship and even though they could be _free_ , Stephen had discovered that Wong wasn’t the type for PDA. For a few days he had found it a little restrictive. But then he had discovered the fun in suddenly finding Wong stealing kisses when rooms would empty. In the corners of the library Stephen would be exploring.

But as the year had progressed and November came around. Wong had felt his stomach churn at the fear that Stephen would hide away again. Become cranky. Angry for no reason. With their relationship as strong as it was, he hoped that November would be different.

It wasn’t.

The barriers between worlds was always at its weakest on Halloween. Halloween was difficult this year. It was _always_ difficult but this year had been unique. There hadn’t been a moment for either of them to catch their breath. As soon as one threat had been resolved, another was suddenly thrust upon them. Their energy was draining quickly. The two resorting to using relics to stop the threat. But as soon as midnight hit, it was over. Both men had gone to Stephen’s bedroom that they now shared. As soon as they had woken up on November first, Stephen had already begun the process he’d done before. Preparing for his day of solitude. He had become less talkative. There was a dark cloud looming over them that threatened to break into a storm at any moment. Wong wasn’t afraid of confrontation. But there was something now that made him hesitant. Their relationship was blossoming into something truly beautiful. But Stephen was growing distant by the day as they moved through November. By the time the seventeenth came around, Stephen was almost like a wall. Emotionless. Voiceless. A shadow wandering the Sanctum halls. Wong hadn’t heard anything from him. Sometimes it had only been a glimpse of him passing by an open door or standing outside the room he hid himself away in that first year he was in the Sanctum. But even then, he questioned whether it was simply a trick of the eye.

Just before midnight on the seventeenth, Wong had stepped into the Mirror Dimension. Following Stephen through the halls as he made his way to the small study he had hidden himself in before. The Cloak anxious on his shoulders as it knew what was about to happen. Wong watched as Stephen stood outside the room. His shoulders down. Face twisted with conflict. Eyes sparkling with unshed tears. The ends of the Cloak’s collar tried to reach out to caress his cheeks but the Sorcerer quickly swatted it away. A short growl putting an end to the relic’s attempts.

What Wong couldn’t hear were the thoughts racing through Stephen’s mind. The need to hide away. It was something he hadn’t allowed Wong to know about him. About what the eighteenth meant to him. What had happened on that day? He was in a stable relationship. Full of love and care. Excitement. Respect. For the first time in his life he was truly happy. Excited for a future with someone. He didn’t want to ruin this by letting Wong in on knowing _it._ But then again… He had told himself that he would be open and honest with Wong. He had known Wong for a while now. He was understanding. A good listener. Maybe he could still love him if he knew the truth…

There was a sad longing look Stephen made as he looked to his right. One that pierced Wong’s heart with a pain that threatened to break it. Maybe he should step out of the Mirror Dimension. Confront Stephen. Tell him his truth that he knew about what he did. The hiding. The moodiness. Although, he may see it the wrong way. Question what he was doing spying on him from another dimension. Maybe even worsen the bad mood Stephen was presenting.

Whatever had been going through Stephen’s mind at that moment was gone in a flash. As though he had heard a clock ring out midnight in his mind. The first hour of November the eighteenth was upon them. Stephen faced the door. Opened it. Shrugged off the Cloak with a scolding hiss before entering the room. Slamming the door shut behind him. Before the Cloak could follow him inside. Wong watched on in hurt as the relic bashed itself against the door. Pulling away before hitting it again. And again. And again. And again. Watching as the Cloak looked frantically left and right. Darting forward towards Wong for a moment. Jerking left and right as though it considered rushing to Wong. The Cloak understood the development between them. Knew that Wong would want to know now, more than ever, that Stephen was in some sort of pain. Pain the relic couldn’t tell him. As though it had made the realisation that it was helpless, the Cloak turned slowly towards the door. Seeming to stared sadly at the door before lowering itself to the floor. Pooling up in a sad puddle in the hallway. Waiting for Stephen to exit the room when he felt he could. For now, all the Cloak could do was wait.

Wong shook his head. Reaching for his Sling Ring and creating the gateway back to their bedroom. Stepping through and back into the dimension. He huffed gently. Looking at the empty bed. He wasn’t going to sleep there if Stephen was going to stay away. He turned away from the empty bed and left the room. Quietly making his way to the bedroom he had previously owned. A bedroom they were using now for guests who needed to stay overnight at the Sanctum. Everything was there that he would need for the night. He would work something out to confront Stephen about it the next day. On the way, he made one last check on the hallway. The Cloak was still in its depressed puddle outside the room. Wong made one step closer to the relic when the collar turned to him. The relic shot up from the floor. Eager. Full of hope. Expecting Wong to come to the door and drag Stephen out of it. The relic pulling away slightly when Wong whispered,

“Come with me,”

The Cloak drooped. The collar turned down. Gazing down at the floor. Wong stood patiently at the end of the hallway. Watching the Cloak battles its own confliction as it looked to the room door once more time before deciding to go where it felt wanted. Dragging its bottom edges along the floor as it followed Wong to the other bedroom.

In the other room, Stephen laid his back against the door. Exhaling heavily, shakily. Tears continuing to threaten to trickle down his cheeks. He closed his eyes. Sniffing gently as he waited for the tears to fade away. He couldn’t bear to treat the Cloak the way he did. But he wasn’t interested in having it comfort him on a day he knew he didn’t deserve it. Not after what happened. Not after what he failed to do. He could have done more. He could have done _better_. And yet nothing changed. For that he didn’t deserve it. The eighteenth wasn’t a day to be celebrated. It was a day to mourn and learn lessons. Learn how to be better. He’d heard the Cloak’s efforts as it attempted to break in and go to him. Waiting until he had heard its efforts cease. Picturing the sad puddle of fabric it would have made itself to be out in the hallway. It hurt. He felt guilty. The same hurt and guilt he felt with knowing Wong didn’t know what was happening. That he would disappear. He risked ruining the best relationship he’d ever had to brood in darkness and pain.

Once there was nothing but silence in the room. Out in the hallway. Throughout the Sanctum. Stephen pulled himself away from the door. Heading over to the desk and chair close by. The dark oak desk wasn’t empty. Sitting on top of it were three thick tomes. Enough for him to read throughout the day. A photograph, faced down, sat on top of the first tome. By the large rectangular was a deep green armchair. A black cushion with gold detailing around the edges placed in the middle. A footrest sat barely a metre away from it. There was no bed but the chair would do. He didn’t expect to sleep much tonight anyway.

He sat down in the armchair with a grunt. Staring at the footrest as he considered going to Wong. Telling himself again that it was the first relationship that was working. That he was happy. They had trust. They had understanding. They had love and compassion. He exhaled heavily. Wong would have known by now that he wasn’t there. That he’d disappeared… Would he search for him? Perform a spell to know he was still in the Sanctum? Or had he already searched and found the Cloak? Stephen didn’t dare to open the door. Fearing another fight with the Cloak would be needed to get it out if it was actually still outside. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was already gone midnight on the eighteenth. He lifted his feet from the floor. Leaving his boots on as he set them down on the footrest. Closing his eyes as he hoped to get a little sleep at least.

As morning came, Wong found himself grateful to see the sunrise at last. The Cloak hadn’t moved from its position by the window all night. Seeming to peer through a gap between the curtains to watch the nightlife of the village. The relic hovering slowly over to Wong when it saw he was awake and moving. There was a short huff from the man in the bed. Trying to work out a way to get Stephen to open up. He couldn’t wait till tomorrow to get his lover back. He needed to know. He needed to help him however he could. If it meant Stephen wanted to be alone then as long as he knew he was alright then he would leave him to it. Reassure him that he would still be there when he was ready to come out. But first he needed to know _why_. What exactly was it about the eighteenth that forced him to hide away the way he did?

In the other room, Stephen had been awake for a few hours already. Looking out of the window himself and waiting for the sun to come up. As soon as New York’s skies had started turned red, softening out into blue, he had gotten up out of his chair. Using his Sling Ring to sneak his way to the en-suite bathroom of their bedroom. He checked in on the bedroom itself, worrying when he saw no sign of Wong. The bed made up as though no one had touched it all night. That itself created an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He returned to the bathroom, done what he needed to do before creating another gateway back to the study. Moving over to the desk and starting on the first tome he had prepared.

Despite using the Sling Ring to get around, the plumbing in the Sanctum wasn’t quiet most of the time. Wong had been in the kitchen with a tablet when he had heard the tap of the en-suite bathroom sink being used. The soft squeal in the distance as the tap would have been turned. At least he was moving about. But he was still hiding from him. The Cloak moved around the table to come up behind Wong. Peering over his shoulder as Wong turned his attention back to the information on screen. Results from a Google search had only brought up one thing about today that might be a sore point for Stephen; his birthday.

Had he had a bad birthday that he refused to celebrate anymore? Lock himself away in a room and refuse to see anyone so the risk of it was near impossible? Wong closed off the app and locked the tablet. Laying it down on the table. There had to be more than that. A memory suddenly flashed in his mind. That first year Stephen had been at Kamar-Taj, Wong had been walking around the grounds when he had found The Ancient One stood outside the door to Stephen’s room. Much like how he had found the Cloak, she too seemed saddened. Her eyes focused on the floor. Head tilted to her right as she focused on the feelings coming out from behind the door. Wong had come to a stop not too far from her when she had looked at him. He hadn’t said a word. Never asked a question when he found her speaking softly,

“So much pain,”

Wong had looked at the door for a moment before looking back at her. He hadn’t asked. He didn’t want to pry. Stephen was her student. She and Mordo knew him better than anyone else at Kamar-Taj.

Pain. Wong took a thoughtful drink of his tea. Trying to work out what else she may have been sensing. Was there something she hadn’t shared with him? Why would there been pain though? He thought back to Stephen’s lifestyle before he had come to Kamar-Taj. The wealthy lifestyle he led. Imagining the glamourous parties. The pricey gifts he would have received. Unless, all along, there had been an emptiness Stephen had felt in it all? Underneath all the ego and vanity was a kind, generous man wanting to do good. Had that been the cause of it? Was it guilt over that lifestyle? Birthdays at Kamar-Taj were always celebrated. Perhaps not in the way Stephen had done so before but they were always joyful days. Perhaps it wasn’t as flashy as Stephen’s past birthdays would have been but they were wonderful in their own way.

Part of him wanted to surprise him but that idea was quickly thrown out. A surprise birthday party probably wouldn’t go down well. Even if it was with good intentions. Prove to Stephen that this day was special. Wong clasped his hands together and rested them on the table. Looking at the Cloak as it moved to the other side of the table. Facing him directly. Waiting for him to say something. It took some time. Over an hour in fact for Wong to come up with an idea that might lure Stephen out of his hole. Find out what was happening in him that would cause him to behave in such a way. The Cloak perking up when Wong nodded his head slowly. He had a plan. He just needed to wait a little while.

He knew Stephen would need to get something to eat eventually. Despite many a time he had found Stephen sacrificing meals for the sake of continuing his studies. It was something they had worked on during their time together in the Sanctum. Even though he could magically conjure food and drinks, Wong knew he still wanted to physically prepare and cook meals with his hands. Keep using his hands for other things besides magic. The first part of Wong’s plan was to stay in the kitchen until later in the day. If Stephen wanted to eat, he would have to come in the kitchen and see him there. He would have face to him. Talk to him. If that wouldn’t work, then he had another idea. Assuming that Stephen ventured out of the room when Wong wasn’t in the Sanctum, he had already thought of the spell he could use to mask himself from Stephen. He’d find out what was happening one way or another.

It was late afternoon when Stephen had felt the urge to rest. His eyes sore from focusing on the texts before him, broken up by the tears teetering on the edge. He sniffed gently. Inhaling deeply as he pulled his head back and looked over to the window of the study. The skies had darkened. Dark grey, almost black, clouds loomed over the village. He had only blinked when he heard the first tap of a raindrop hitting the glass panes. He leaned back in the chair. Continuing to stare at the window. His eyes locking on to each splash of rain that hit the pane. Hearing the rain grow heavy. The wind picking up whipped the droplets against the glass. The more he stared, the quicker his mind took over. The splashes of rain became almost deafening. Hearing the sound of someone splashing in water. Frantically. Desperately. A scream for help echoing in his head. His body turned cold suddenly. Feeling the chill of the water. The smell of the lake…

Stephen shuddered as the flashback ended before it could reach the worst part. Looking back to the desk where he saw the photo just above the book that was laid out in front of him. He swallowed at the sight of it. Sniffing gently again. He leaned forward, about to start reading again when the grumbling of a starved stomach made him realise how long he had gone without food. The last time he had eaten something was the evening before. Even then, it hadn’t been that much. A couple of slices of toast and a cup of tea. Maybe it was worth just getting that again. Something light. Something that wouldn’t take too long to make so he wouldn’t risk running into anybody. But he was missing Wong. Maybe he could just get a little something to eat and come back up for a few hours. Cut his isolation short and talk to Wong later in the evening. 

He reached over for the photo. Looking at it one more time before using it as a bookmark in the tome. He pushed himself up out of his seat. Stretching his arms out above his head until he heard and felt a satisfying crack at his elbows. Letting his arms drop with a content sigh. His body loosening up as he stepped away from the chair. Leaving the chair where it was as he walked over to the door. He didn’t open it at first. Standing perfectly still as he listened… He couldn’t hear anything. No sound of anyone wandering through the Sanctum halls. He’d heard absolutely nothing of the Cloak outside since it had gone eerily quiet in the night. Stephen closed his eyes. Mumbling Sanskrit as he felt a pulse of energy sweep through the Sanctum. The spell behaved like a sonar radar. Any detections of life would have been made known to him through a disturbance in the pulse.

There was no detection reported back to him in the spell. Stephen opened his eyes. Staring at the door as he continued to stand still. Had Wong gone out? He hadn’t heard a shout or anything. But he had isolated himself… He’d also been quite moody leading up to this point. He’d noticed how quiet Wong had become. Stephen huffed softly. Realising his behaviour would have no doubt caused all this. He wished he could help it but it had become a habit he was finding hard to break. His stomach rumbling, almost churning at the lack of food, forced him to move. Opening the door to find Wong stood in the hallway. The Cloak peeking over his right shoulder.

Stephen jerked back. Cursing with a hiss,

“Shit!” As his heart pounded in his chest. He inhaled deeply. Squinting his eyes at Wong before he speculated, “You used a cloaking spell.”

Wong didn’t respond. Simply standing there. No hint of an emotion he was feeling on his face. Reminding him of their first meeting in Kamar-Taj’s library. Stephen exhaled quietly, commenting,

“Sneaky,”

“It’s your birthday,” Wong responded. Stephen inhaled briskly. Swallowing as his head twitched a little to his right. Even more unsure now about having this conversation with Wong. Asking quietly,

“How did you know?”

“You’re not the only one fluent in Google.”

Stephen snorted softly, shaking his head before he stating,

“I didn’t take you for the googling your boyfriend type Wong,”

“When they hide away with no intention of seeing me, clearly causing themselves as much pain to others that they inflict on themselves, I research for possibilities to help.”

“Hmm,” Stephen hummed, “Well I’m sure a Google search won’t have revealed everything,”

“Which is why I’m here. You also owe the Cloak an apology,”

Stephen shifted his gaze to look to the Cloak as it ducked slightly behind Wong. Sighing gently, he nodded. He couldn’t disagree. He knew he had been acting badly towards the loyal relic,

“I’m sorry…” He paused, looking directly at Wong as the Cloak rose up a little, “Both of you… But I still don’t wish to step out of this room until tomorrow,”

“Why do you imprison yourself?” Wong got in before Stephen could reach for the door again. Watching as Stephen hung his head. Biting his bottom lip as he felt his heart hurt. Guilt overwhelm him. He forced himself to raise his head, not allowing Wong a moment to question the tears he saw,

“I don’t wish to be disturbed.” He reached for the door handle, moving to close it when the Cloak rushed inside.

Wong gave a sad smile at the relic, seeing the Cloak drape itself over the large chair near the window. The distraction allowing Wong a moment to peek into the room. Seeing the pile of tomes on the desk. No sign of food or drinks though. He turned back to Stephen, stepping one foot into the room as the younger man turned back to him. Finding Wong had crossed the threshold into his cell. He knew he wouldn’t be leaving. Seeing concern in his eyes with a flash of hurt. Stephen shook his head. Returning to his desk and sitting down without a word as Wong continued to stand by the door. Watching him for a few moments. Moments of silence disturbed only by the patter of the rain outside. Stephen glanced over his right shoulder. Seeing Wong continuing to stay by him despite the cold shoulder. Despite what he’d done. How he’d treated them… He wasn’t going to leave. He wasn’t interested in the discomfort his continued presence would bring.

He needed to be better. To be better for Wong, not just himself.

Stephen shakily sighed. Looking back at the tomes as he muttered,

“You might as well sit down,”

“Better than standing at the door trying to spy over your shoulder,” Wong retorted as he casually crossed the room to the chair. The Cloak lifting itself up from the chair and moving over to Stephen, “I recall your numerous attempts to find out what I was writing about you. Your attempt to bring tea to take a peek before storming out of the Sanctum.”

Stephen weakly smiled at the memory, a slight bounce of his eyebrow before he pointed out,

“I still haven’t read it yet either,”

“Perhaps they are not for your eyes but for those who will be following in your footsteps in the future,”

“I believe that also led to a rough few days of waiting for the Karlkartho.”

“The headaches you were experiencing. Then that day…” Wong trailed off into silence. Shaking as the memory played out in his mind. Stephen looked to his left, seeing the tears in Wong’s eyes as he continued, “That day you screamed in such pain,” He had to pause again. Stephen’s scream echoing in his mind. The agony he had heard in it. How cold Wong had felt his body become at the sound of it, the sight of Stephen’s body that had simply crumpled to the floor, “You had stopped breathing for a moment.” Wong paused for a moment. Thinking back to the moment Stephen had suddenly gasped. Choked. Coughed and spluttered. His eyes rolling into the back of his head before he suddenly woke up, “I feared I’d lost you...” (*)

There was a bitterness in Stephen that suddenly spiked as he looked away from Wong. How he wished he had been able to be that lucky,

“I almost lost you that day. I lost you for five years…” There was a heaviness in Wong’s voice that clawed at Stephen’s heart. Something that told him Wong was still suffering a loss of his own, much like how Stephen was, “I won’t lose you now,”

Stephen swallowed as he looked back at Wong. Seeing him struggling with his emotions was something he wasn’t used to seeing. Wong was presented as being calm and collected under pressure. So, to see him on the verge of breaking down only broken down more of the wall Stephen was struggling to keep up himself.

The Cloak peered over Stephen’s shoulder to look down at the tomes in front of him. Floating slowly round to his right side to peek at the photo that was sticking out at the top. Ignoring Wong as he questioned,

“Is this how you spend all your birthdays? Locked in a room. Alone. Refusing to see anyone, even those who love you.”

Stephen swallowed, hanging his head. Guilt overwhelming him. Closing his eyes as he realised this was the first time Wong had said those words to him. It wasn’t the time or situation he wished to hear them. It only made him feel worse. He didn’t deserve such kind words like ‘love’ on this day of all days. He opened his eyes again, lifting his head when he heard Wong moving. He didn’t need to look to know Wong had gotten up from his chair and was dragging the footrest close to him. Sitting down again and reaching for Stephen’s hand that was closest to him. Caressing his fingers lovingly as he whispered,

“Why do you torture yourself? Hurt others?”

Stephen lowered his head again. He wasn’t ready to do this but he didn’t want to hurt Wong any more than what he was doing. The choice made for him when he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. The Cloak had snatched up the photo from inside the tome and held it in the air. Wong didn’t even get a glimpse of the image before Stephen took the photo from the relic. No scolding now. No look either. Just a look of heartbreak and guilt as he looked down at the photo. The Cloak curled over Stephen’s right arm. Looking down at the photo as Stephen fought with himself what to do.

All the fears Stephen had fought to keep down were boiling to the surface. Continuing to keep the photo between his finger and thumb. Watching it shake with the trembles of his hand. Wong hadn’t taken his eyes off him. He had every opportunity to take the photo from him. To see for himself what exactly was causing this change of behaviour. Instead, he continued to wait for Stephen to make the reveal himself. Even the Cloak had pulled away and simply waited for him to do something. Say something. _Anything_.

With another soft sniff, Stephen reached over with his other hand and held the photo out to Wong. Resting his arm against his stomach once Wong had taken the photo from him. Continuing to keep hold of his hand, prevent him from running away now that he was opening up to him. He looked down at the photo. Blinking quickly in surprise. It wasn’t what he expected. Part of him had anticipated a former lover. A mentor maybe. Not a photo of a family. All smiles. Wong immediately recognised Stephen. Standing between his mother and father. Sat in front of him was a young girl and a much younger man. His family? Nothing had ever been mentioned. Not by Stephen. Not by The Ancient One. Not even Google had this answer. Stephen certainly was a mix of both his mother and father. Stephen inhaled as quietly as he could, the rise of his chest taking Wong’s focus away from the photo and back to him as he began, painfully,

“That’s the only photo I have left. I… When I was in Kathmandu, searching for Kamar-Taj. The day I was mugged. One of the thieves stole the bag I had with me. In the bag was everything I had left after the accident. In that bag, were all the photos I had saved before I sold everything that was left in my parents home and put the house and the farm up for sale.”

Wong looked back down at the photo. Hearing the soft smack of Stephen’s lips after a swallow he had to make. Dampen the dry throat he felt building. The anxiety building as he felt his throat constrict. His mind trying to strangle him in an attempt to stop him from talking. Stop him from opening up. But there was a strange sense of relief that he was able to tell this story to someone. Not even Christine had been allowed to know this information.

The Cloak inched closer to Stephen. Resting an end on Stephen’s upper arm. He wanted to shake off the tender touch the relic gave him. A voice in his mind telling him he didn’t deserve it but the relic wasn’t going to let go,

“What happened to them?” Wong enquired gently, a level of caution in his voice seeing Stephen’s state worsen. Stephen raised his head a little. His eyes fixated on the wall before him as he started,

“I’d come home from college for Thanksgiving. It was my nineteenth birthday and was oddly warm that day. I didn’t know Donna had planned a surprise for me. I had been napping on the couch when she woke me up. Told me we were going over to the lake nearby to swim and _party_ as she called it. I’d gone out to the car to find a few of my friends from school waiting outside.” He paused. His voice starting to tremble. A soft shake of his head as his mind screamed at him to stop, “We’d got to the lake. Clyde had brought some beer with them. But Donna had already gotten into the lake and was swimming out into the middle of it. Minutes later, I heard splashing. I thought it was Donna playing around with someone since one of the guys had gone exploring the area. But then it sounded like someone struggling. Clyde came back. Then there was screaming. Donna was screaming for help.” Stephen stopped for a second again, a tear finally breaking free and trickling down his cheek, “I jumped in and swam out to her. I was still some distance from her when she disappeared under the surface.” Wong’s eyes widened slightly. Continuing his caress of Stephen’s fingers, “I went as deep as I could before I had to go back for air. I dove down again but she had sunk deeper. I tried again and again and again… Every time I went under, all I saw was her face. Full of terror. Eyes wide. Frozen. One hand held up as though she was still alive. Trying to reach for me. But eventually disappeared into the darkness and there was nothing I could do. I’d gone back to shore. Found the nearest phone and called for an ambulance. It took a few hours but they found her and brought her out of the lake. She was pronounced dead at the scene.” He spoke shakily, another tear chasing the other down the same cheek,

“I’m sorry Stephen,”

“Not as sorry as me… Once I’d given my statement to the police, I packed my things and returned to New York… I didn’t go back until I was told that my mother was dying. By then I was an intern in a hospital. After her funeral I returned to the hospital. A few years later, I got a phone call from Victor about my father. He was in a hospital in Nebraska. They didn’t expect him to live for much longer. I was snowed in in New York. I couldn’t get a flight out to Nebraska. I didn’t even try to contact the airline either. The day after my father was buried, Victor turned up at my penthouse. Saw I had _company_ and stormed out… I had just gotten to the doorman downstairs when I heard the thud. I got outside to find Victor already dead in the middle of the road.”

Wong couldn’t say anything. Feeling his own heart break over such tragedy. Such guilt Stephen held in himself over what happened. His next words causing the worse pain to lash at his heart,

“Maybe I should have died in the crash,”

“No!” He whispered back heavily,

“If I’d only gone deeper, I could have saved her!” Stephen spoke hoarsely, looking at Wong. Cheeks stained with tears now, “If I’d been able to stop Victor that day, he wouldn’t be dead.”

“Hindsight can be helpful but also a means to torture yourself.”

“You think I should just forget that I bring death to so many after I studied for so long to prevent it?!”

“You cannot control death Stephen,”

“I can stop being the trigger for it,”

“And how would you do that? Stop being a Doctor? Stop being a Sorcerer?” Stephen looked away. Closing his eyes as Wong continued, “People die, Stephen. It is only natural part of life. Even if the circumstances that one’s death may face are unnatural. But that doesn’t mean _you_ are responsible for it. It was out of your hands Stephen,”

“I could have done more,” Stephen argued, opening his eyes,

“We can all do more but in the moment, you did the best you could.”

Stephen shook his head. Unable to accept Wong’s understanding. His kindness. He didn’t deserve it.

There was nothing in what happened to his family that Wong could find any fault to put on Stephen. Even with Victor. How could Stephen had foreseen the car approaching? Surely Victor hadn’t purposefully stepped into the road to kill himself? It had to have been an accident,

“It’s my fault,” Stephen whispered, looking back at Wong, “Why don’t you see that?”

Wong straightened his back as he stared Stephen down, asking in return to his question,

“Did you purposefully do something to cause your sister to drown?”

Stephen opened his mouth to respond. Hearing the short inhale he managed to make before Wong asked,

“Was your mother’s death unnatural? Your father’s as well?”

Stephen’s eyes darted left and right. Beverly’s death had been the result of an illness. He later discovered his father had died of an Abdominal Aortic Aneurysm that had ruptured and had died on the operating table. His eyes sparkled with tears again. Slowly closing his mouth as Wong asked,

“Were you driving the car that killed your brother?”

Stephen shook his head. Looking away. The logical side of his mind agreeing with him but he couldn’t admit it. The guilt he’d endured for so long was stronger than ever. Stark’s death adding fuel to the fire as he had watched him sacrifice himself. Something he had put blame on himself for.

Wong studied him for a moment. Thinking back to all the times Stephen had told him to stay behind when he had ventured out to prevent threats from arriving on Earth. Threats both he and Stephen knew Wong was capable of fighting. Stephen was doing it to protect him. To prevent any chance of Wong dying. To prevent any further heartbreak and grief from consuming him. Remembering what Stephen had said about the Decimation;

_“I saw millions of futures… I was ready to sacrifice myself if it meant there was a chance that you would live.”_

Today, his birthday, was not a day for him to celebrate. It wasn’t a happy day for him. It was a reminder of another year of life he had survived. Another year of life that had passed where he had outlived those who he believed should still be alive. Those he couldn’t save. For Stephen, it was a day to think back on all his past failures. The death’s he blamed himself for. Donna’s death being the one that started this behaviour. It was unhealthy. It wasn’t going to help Stephen by continuing this routine every year. Not when he had someone in his life who loved him and wanted what was best for him. To remind him of all the good he had done. No one was perfect. There was no perfect record. But Stephen seemed to want to push him away and hold back such pain Wong was ready to help carry. Even heal. Wong wasn’t going to let him suffer alone again.

Silence filled the room. The Cloak still hadn’t removed itself from Stephen’s arm. Stephen stared at the wall. Listening to the rain outside. Wong stared down at the photo. Keeping a gentle hold of Stephen’s hand. He looked at the smiles on their faces. The happiness. Realising that the happier memories had been snatched away from Stephen when the mugger had run off with his bag and the last of his family photographs. Now he was left with a picture of what should have been while his mind tortured him with the memories of what happened. Wong set the photo down on the desk. Watching Stephen’s eyes flicker down to look at the picture as Wong asked, softly,

“Do you think this is what they would want you to do on your birthday?” Stephen smirked, about to speak when Wong continued, “They wouldn’t blame you for what happened to them.”

Stephen hung his head again. Unable to accept Wong’s words still as he answered back,

“You didn’t know them, especially Victor in the end,”

“Perhaps so. But that photo shows me a happy family. A family who were struck down by tragedy. Survived by a son who has had to endure so much grief in such little time, he didn’t know how to cope. So, to survive that himself, he hides away. Afraid to open up to others because secretly, he fears they will agree with him. That he was responsible. That he’s the killer he sees himself as. That it will push them away from him and he will be alone again.”

Stephen’s lips parted slowly. Slowly turning to look at Wong who added,

“But you won’t convince me Stephen. I see tragedy and pain. Loneliness. Things your family would not want for you. They would want you happy. To celebrate today. Tell you that if it wasn’t for this day, the world would not be where it is now. Healed. Getting back to normal after enduring tragedy of its own. And I wouldn’t have the happiness I couldn’t believe would come. And that takes a truly special man to do all that. One I’ve been lucky enough to have become a part of me.”

There was a loss of words from the other man. Stephen swallowing to stop the sob he felt building. Looking away from Wong as he felt the wall crashing down inside him. Emotions coming to the surface he didn’t want to show in front of anyone until Wong’s voice whispered,

“You’re not alone Stephen and you’re loved.”

Stephen closed his eyes. Unable to stop the choked sob that forced its way out of his throat. Eyes squeezing shut as tears flowed freely down his cheeks now. Wong swapped one hand for the other, making sure to hold Stephen as he used the other to hold Stephen’s shoulder. Comforting him as he released everything he had been holding in.

It had taken an hour at most before the room was silent again. Wong had inched closer to Stephen who had folded his arms on the desk and hid his face behind his arms. The pain and grief Stephen had been concealing had been shed free. Wong had stayed by his side through it all. Comforting him. Whispering sweet words of reassurance, love and promises to break through the darkness Stephen had trapped himself in. Freeing from the shadows and into the light. The Cloak had draped itself over Stephen’s shoulders. Sticking to him even when Stephen finally gave one last sniff and peeled himself away from the desk. Eyes sore from tears. Cheeks sticky and stained from salty tears. He eased back in his seat. A flush of shame washing over him. He wanted to speak up. Make a joke. Mask the discomfort he was now feeling over being so open with his emotions. He didn’t get a chance to think of what to say when he felt a warm touch against his cheek. Looking to Wong to find him wiping his cheeks with a warm, damp small towel. He licked his lips. Sniffing before he croaked,

“I’m sorry,”

His voice wrecked from his crying. Wong continued to dab gently at his cheeks,

“I understand your hesitance to open up about what has happened to you before. If our relationship is to continue the way it is, you will need to learn to be open and honest. I don’t wish for you to suffer. You don’t deserve it.”

“Wel-”

“No,”

Stephen nodded slowly. Wong was definitely not going to allow him to continue down this path,

“Alright,” He mumbled. Turning his head to his left to allow Wong to wipe at his other cheek.

As soon as Wong had finished cleaning him up, he tossed the towel up into the air where it turned to smoke. Disappearing from sight in seconds. Stephen nodded slowly. Looking back at the tomes on the desk,

“You’re not continuing with the reading today,” Wong told him, on the brink of ordering him,

“You have plans I assume?”

“Nothing much but enough,”

Stephen nodded, looking at the photo again. A part of him still felt it was necessary to continue tormenting himself with memories and blame. Wong was offering a fresh start with his birthdays. Something that involved his family Stephen discovered when Wong took the photo and walked Stephen out of the room. The Cloak clinging to Stephen’s shoulders as they made their way downstairs.

In the foyer, Stephen stood on the left side of the open space. Watching as Wong took out a photo frame from the left drawer of a cabinet against the wall. Carefully putting the photo inside and sealing it up. Dusting down the edges of the frame to better reveal the bronze detailing that ran all around the frame itself. Stephen swallowed down his emotions. Continuing to watch in silence as Wong set the frame down on a small coffee table near two chairs. Returning to the same cabinet where he brought out four small candles. Setting them down around the photo frame before lighting each one carefully. He stood by the photo for a moment. Looking at the photo for a few more seconds before giving a thoughtful bow of his head. Paying his respects to those who had passed before returning to Stephen’s side. It was a new routine they could work on. A healthier routine. More respectful. Full of love. Less fighting for blame. Stephen nodded his head gently, reaching down for Wong’s hand. Bringing it to his lips as he pressed a soft kiss to his skin before whispering his thanks.

The two moved to the kitchen where Wong had asked the Cloak to keep an eye on Stephen while he collected dinner. His red robes morphing into black trousers, black shoes and a deep red jacket as he stepped through a newly formed gateway leading out onto a street in the village. Stephen was left alone, temporarily, at the kitchen table. Alone to fight back thoughts and urges to go back to the study and hide away. The Cloak seeming to be keeping pinned as it wrapped itself around the chair’s legs. Wong returned thirty minutes later. Two pizza boxes in his arms. A white plastic bag holding a bottle of some flavoured soft drink in the other. He had set both down on the kitchen table as the gateway collapsed behind him. His robes returning to him as he walked over to the cupboard on the left side of the window. Pulling out a white box wrapped with a black ribbon and a bottle of wine. Stephen knew what they were. Marble cupcakes with frosting sprinkled with dark chocolate flakes. Something he loved to get whenever they went out and passed the bakery in the village,

“How long were you planning this?” He asked quietly, watching Wong take a seat next to him. The Cloak unwrapping itself from the chair and darting round to take its place at the table,

“I was going to use them to lure you out of the room,”

Stephen chuckled softly in return. Opening up one box to find garlic bread, the other to find cheese and mushroom pizza. He looked over everything in front of him. His favourite food. His favourite dessert. With his favourite company to be in. He swallowed, watching Wong conjure two wine glasses to the table.

Stephen couldn’t shake the feeling that there was still something wrong. Having spent the past few years alone in a room. Isolating himself away from the world. Years before he had found himself occupied with colleagues who had wanted to host parties and provide expensive gifts. Now, here he was. In a place he called home. With the man he loved. A loyal friend in the Cloak. Good food. Delicious wine. In a peaceful setting with no music drowning out conversation. A sense of peace starting to sink in… A small voice inside him telling him it shouldn’t be this way.

He hadn’t even noticed that Wong had poured the wine into the glasses. Made aware of it when he caught Wong moving from the corner of his eye. Looking to him to find him holding up his glass towards him, his voice soft with a tender smile as he whispered,

“Happy Birthday,”

Stephen smiled as much as he could that moment. Praying for his hands to not shake so much as he took careful hold of the wine glass. Gently chinking the edge of his glass with Wong’s as he whispered,

“Thank you,”

The two taking a small drink before setting their glasses down and digging into the food Wong had brought.

Stephen had been grateful that conversation was still able to happen. Starting with a quick tale of the drunk Wong had found himself in front of while he had been waiting in line for the pizza that night. Moving onto jokes about how much garlic had been used in the bread. They wouldn’t be chased by vampires anytime soon that was for sure. To be able to see Stephen genuinely smile again was all Wong wanted to see on this day. Smiling at him when Stephen squeezed his eyes shut and laughed the hardest he had ever seen him laugh. The Cloak even perking up at it sensed the peacefulness. The happiness. The love between them both. Wong had taken the opportunity to take a drink of wine. Setting down on the table when Stephen had taken his hand in his. Bringing his hand to his lips against to kiss it softly. Unable to express how grateful he was to have Wong in his life. How much he respected him. Needed him. Afraid to lose him in any way possible. Only able to word it in three words he had wanted to say for so long,

“I love you,”

Wong smiled, carefully bringing Stephen’s hand that held his to his own lips to return the tender kiss Stephen had given him,

“I love you,”

They leaned in together, savouring a passionate kiss. And another. Resting their foreheads together before remembering the cupcakes. They were both almost full on the pizza they had shared. The few slices of garlic bread they had managed to enjoy before the overabundance of garlic put them both off. They could fit in a cupcake or two before calling it a night on a better birthday than Stephen had planned it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached the end, thank you for giving the time to read through this fic! I really appreciate it!
> 
> I'm working on other fics at the moment again. I would like to finish off the current IronStrange fic soon. I have other ideas I'd like to do for that ship but I also have other ideas for other ships to do. As well as a possible crossover fic with a vampire character from a videogame I recently completed. Fingers crossed!
> 
> (*) - These events can be found in a book called The Hero's Journey: Doctor Strange. Short and fun, full of WongStrange content. Highly recommend it :)


End file.
